My Only Real Guidance Anonymously Narrated
by Slightly Unkempt
Summary: A correspondence story to Keeping Every Lovely Sound Entering You by WhyDoYouWantToKnow. This is Jinx's side. Happy reading. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N & Disclaimer: I hereby make the statement that I own no part of Teen Titans or anything related to Teen Titans. Now then, this story is in correspondence to Keeping Every Lovely Sound Entering You by WhyDoYouWantToKnow. It's the 'other side of the coin' so to speak. So just to make it clear- this is Jinx's story. I highly recommend you read the aforementioned story before reading this. That's about it, I suppose. Oh, T for language, bro.**

* * *

Jinx watched her Converse clad feet carry her down the damp pavement in a state of utter restlessness. After spending the majority of the late evening in her one bedroom apartment throwing un-popped popcorn kernels at the off-white drywall, the thief finally couldn't take any more of the stuffy room and decided she could use some fresh air.

She didn't bother to look where she was going, and since - despite the time of night - the streets were clear of Jump City's usual night-life dwellers, she didn't particularly care where this walk led her. Besides, from what she could tell, Jump hadn't changed much in her three years of absence.

Jinx made a face as that particular thought sent a harsh jolt through her stomach. 'Three years...damn, it's been that long...?' It'd been three years since she left Jump; three years since she left her. "No. No, don't you dare go there, Jinx." She pressed the heels of her hands against the sides of her head in an attempt to stop the memories that she just knew would flood her mind completely.

The girl refused to bring those memories back up again. No matter how dear they might be. Every time she did, there was always an empty bottle of God-knows-what in her hand the next morning, or worse, fist-size holes in the walls in her home that she would always have to go out and - ahem - 'commandeer' a poster or two to cover up. Yet, she knew when she returned to Jump two months ago that she was basically setting herself up in a snare. She'd always hated herself for what she'd done to her; what she'd done to their relationship. Jinx had done a lot of awful things in her past, but there was only one thing she ever truly regretted.

Eventually, thoughts of the only person to have ever made Jinx feel like she was worth something came rushing to the surface: laughing while they ran through freezing rain, their first kiss, holding her close late at night, waking up to her brilliant eyes, Jinx's damn paranoia, the fighting, and finally Jinx walking out on every promise she ever made to Raven...

"Ugh! Goddammit!" Jinx buried her face in her hands as guilt and regret twisted her insides violently. "The fuck is wrong with you...? Jinx, you're so fucking stupid..." The thief continued to trudge along the sidewalk until she could hear the distant sound of heavy bass music. She raised her head out of the palms of her hands and caught sight of a smaller, seemingly nondescript club at the corner of the street.

Jinx rolled her eyes with a quiet mutter of, "Of course,", but made her way to the club nonetheless.

Once inside, she took some time to take in the atmosphere of the establishment. It was fairly large, but the crowd of dancers and bar-hoppers made it seem so much smaller. It was dimly lit, and the music was blaring; 'Perfect place to take your mind off things, Jinxy...'

The thief began to make her way toward the bar; picking a few pockets here and there, when something - or rather someone - caught the girl's eye. A small figure - definitely a girl judging by how they were dressed - was slumped over the bar with their head buried deep in their arms looking just about as miserable as Jinx felt.

"Well, might as well try and distract myself, I s'pose." She ordered a rum and coke and began walking over to the girl.

Jinx leaned on the bar slightly next to the girl and put on her infamous Cheshire grin before giving the oldest line in the book: "So...come here often?"

No answer. Jinx frowned and tried again.

"Rough night?"

Nothing.

"Hello?"

Again, nothing. Jinx sighed a little frustrated, but raised her voice even louder.

"Earth to strange girl in jacket. Can I buy you a drink?" It was quiet for a moment, and the thief was about to take her leave when she heard the monotonous reply that froze her to the core and made her body go numb.

"Go away. I'm not in the mood for any stupid horny girl to mess with me tonight. Go find someone else to hit."

Jinx felt like she couldn't breathe and for the first time in three years, the only thing she could hear was her thundering heartbeat. There's no way... Any further thought process immediately halted as those eyes the thief was all too familiar with slowly gazed up at her.

Raven...

Without missing a beat, Raven was off the bar-stool and headed toward the door. Jinx finally found her voice and yelled after her. "Rae, wait!" But, the empath was already out the door. "Dammit!" The girl pushed off from the bar roughly and shoved her way through the crowd. She didn't stop running even when she made it to the slowly closing door and instead opted for crashing through the doorway.

When she stepped out onto the concrete, Jinx whipped her head around and just barely saw a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye by a nearby alleyway.

"Raven! Stop!" The girl skidded into the alley only to find it completely empty. Jinx bit her lip to the point of bleeding before slamming the side of her fist into the alley wall. "Just my fucking luck..." She leaned against the wall before sliding to the ground and pulling her knees to her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Raven..."

* * *

**Well. There you have it. I can't promise there will be more. And I'm sorry it's short. Review or don't. It's really up to you, chief.**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: I don't particularly have anything to say… Oh, I own none of the characters brought into this story. Only the persona of 'Thomas'. I don't own Sandra either. That right goes to WhyDoYouWantToKnow. Also, the language gets rather coarse in this here installment. So if that bothers you, you should probably leave. Read on, chief.**

* * *

"Jinx…Jinx, wake up… C'mon Jinx. Get up…"

The half-asleep girl raised her head up slightly to look at the petite empath crouched down in front of her in the grimy alleyway. Once she recognized who was making this 'wake-up call', her head snapped up in shock.

"Hey there, sleepy head." Raven tilted her head to the side while she smirked down at the thief. "Of all the places to fall asleep in Jump, you fall asleep in an _alley_. You know, I can't help but find that to be incredibly fitting."

Jinx gave her a sheepish grin that quickly faltered and slipped away. "What are you doing here, Rae?"

Raven frowned in confusion then made to stand from her crouched position. Her voice suddenly dropped several octaves when she replied to the other. "'Rae'? Damn, how much did you _drink_ tonight?"

"_Huh_?" Jinx screwed her eyes shut then reopened them in a flash. The person she could have _sworn_ was Raven was now a tall and lean man in his early twenties with tanned skin and dark hair.

The thief groaned and dropped her face into her hands. "What the fuck happened…?" She muttered – mostly to herself.

"Hell if I know. Found you asleep in this alley. Thought I'd be a gentleman and stop by to brighten up your hopefully already hung-over night." The man leaned against the wall opposite of the wall behind Jinx nonchalantly.

Jinx groaned and tried to rub away the numbness that had settled in her limbs. "Damn, I really fell asleep…?"

"Yep. Did you know you snore?"

With her eyes narrowed to slits, Jinx finally rose to her feet in the dark alley. "Ever heard of a fucking rhetorical question?"

He smirked at her smugly. "Once or twice."

The girl rolled her eyes as she raised her arms above her head to work out the kinks in her muscles that had set from being in the same cramped position for so long. "Just what are you doing here, X?"

The male thief pushed of from the wall and shrugged. "I told you: I'm here to brighten up your alcohol inebriated night. Though, I have to say, you're not as drunk – or hung-over – as I would have hoped."

"I'm not hung-over, X, or even _drunk_ for that matter." She ground out through her teeth. "I just kind of…uhm…fell asleep…in…a…alley…yeah." She shook her head and glared at her surroundings still steeped in shadows. "What time is it anyway?" It felt incredibly late. She'd left her apartment around ten and got to the bar at about eleven thirty… So it was probably somewhere between late night and early morning, if Jinx had to guess.

Red-X shrugged once more and scratched the back of his neck. "Don't know for sure. It was around three-fifteen last time I checked. That was about half-an-hour ago."

The girl groaned and ran a hand through her already mussed hair in agitation. "Well, that's just fucking perfect." She shook her head again and turned back to the entrance of the alley. "Thanks for waking me up, I guess. Catch ya later, X." Jinx started walking back in the direction of the bar so she could go home, shower, and crawl into bed to sleep off the knotted feeling in the pit of her stomach. _'I'll definitely be having dreams again tonight…'_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going, Jinxy?" X easily caught up to the still walking girl and fell into step beside her.

"_I'm_ going home. I don't know about you though."

"You really think you're getting off the hook that easily? I wanna know what the hell landed you in that alley."

"Nothing 'landed' me there." Jinx started to speed up once she reached the corner of the street and began to make her way towards her apartment. "I went into that alley on my own accord. End of story. Have a great night."

X threw a hand out and grabbed her by the arm. "Not the end of story, unfortunately. I'm not letting you go until you tell me what I want to know." He shook his head and gave the girl a look of pure annoyance. "Damn, you're even _more_ stubborn than you were last time I saw you."

Jinx rolled her eyes and pulled her arm away tiredly. "Fine. Tag along then. But, we're going to my place because there's no way in hell I'm chancing what happened _last_ I went to your apartment."

The male thief fell into step with her once again as they walked to Jinx's apartment. "How was I supposed to know she hadn't left yet? I'd called her a cab at least."

**xXx**

A loud bang resonated through the empty hallway as Jinx threw her body into the door roughly. "Damn…thing… C'mon…move!" She ground out between clenched teeth and shoved her shoulder into the dark wood one more time. The door jerked open allowing the agitated girl and her companion into the dark apartment.

Jinx shook her head and started muttering to herself as she flicked the light switch on. "I'm going to go shower. Help yourself to any drinks I have in the kitchen. I'll be back in a few." The smaller of the two thieves made her way down a short hallway off to her right and into the only bedroom. She went to her dresser and grabbed a change of clothes along with a towel then walked into the adjoining bathroom.

While she waited for the water to heat up, Jinx began to strip off the clothes she now realized were incredibly damp. '_Did it rain while I was sleeping…? Huh…weird…'_ She picked her jeans off the floor and started to empty the pockets she started to fill while she was at the club. A couple dollars here, a few wallets there, and the odd roll of Chapstick every now and then.

Steam started to fill the room and Jinx slowly made her way into the shower. A violent shudder racked her body as the scalding waters hit her back. Her muscles slowly began relaxing under the heat, but when images of the night's events started flashing through her mind, those muscles tensed all over again.

'_How could I have been so stupid…? I shouldn't have gone into that club tonight…'_

'…_But, you know you're happy that you at least got to see her…'_

Jinx shivered and turned the now freezing water off. She grabbed her towel, dried off, changed into a pair of shorts and some random shirt, then left the bathroom, leaving her dirty clothes on the floor.

She walked into the wide living area where she found X lounging on the far end of her couch. He had his head propped up in his hand while he watched reruns of "I Love Lucy". Shaking her head, the exhausted girl sat on the other end of the couch, picked up the remote, turned off the T.V. and gave the other a pointed look.

"Alright, let's get this over with. I'm tired and I want you out of my apartment. So, shoot."

X rolled his eyes, but sat up anyway with his back against the arm rest. "Always so blunt, Jinxy."

"_Stop _calling me that. If you do, I'm going to throw you out my window, _Thomas_."

The man aimed a glare at Jinx with the mention of his given name before he crossed his arms and sighed. "Okay. Fine. So, let's go ahead and start with you telling me _what the hell happened tonight_."

The girl sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I…ran into Raven at that club tonight…" X visibly stiffened.

"Intentionally or unintentionally?"

"Unintentionally."

"You sure?"

"Ugh," Jinx rested her forehead on her knees. "Yes, I'm sure. Actually, I was trying to take my mind off things tonight, saw a girl at the bar, thought 'what the hell', offered to buy her a drink, and it…turned out to be Rae… Heh, she flew like a bat outta hell when she saw me…"

X nodded and rested his elbows on his knees. "So, let me guess, you ran after her out into the alley?"

"Yeah…"

The other thief shook his head and sighed, but remained silent for a moment. "Jinx. You know you do this to yourself, right?"

Her head snapped up viciously. "_Excuse me_?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, _you're_ the one who returned to Jump for her, _you're_ the one who went to Sandra – yeah, so maybe you were drunk, but that doesn't change the fact that you asked her where Raven was the next morning. _You _were the one who said you needed her back. You do it to yourself. All I want to know is _why_."

Jinx flinched away from X's questioning stare. She stood up from the couch and began pacing around the living room. "I don't know why."

"Bullshit."

"Why does it even _matter_ to you? Why do you even care, X?"

"Because I know you're lying to yourself and I'm fucking tired of it. Just get the fuck over yourself." He rubbed the heels of his hands into his face before sighing again. "Look… after you told me about all this – about you walking out on her for Kid even when you didn't actually love the prick – I tried to be supportive when you came back. Even though you said it was for you, I know better. You were the one who told me that Sandra told me there wasn't any hope in trying to get her back, yet you're still hung up on her.

"Have you even _tried_ to move on?"

The girl sat on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest as she mumbled a quiet, "I can't…"

X rolled his eyes. "Bull-"

"You don't fucking get it, X. No one does. I _can't _get over her because every face I see isn't _hers._ Every voice I hear isn't _hers._ Every pair of lips I kiss _aren't hers_, and it _kills_ me! I can't stand what I did and there isn't a fucking minute when I don't wish I could take it all back and still call her mine!" Jinx pressed her fists against her eyes and grit her teeth to fight back the tears threatening to spill over onto her cheeks. "Dammit, I _have_ tried, but all I do is think 'this isn't her' or 'they'll never be as perfect for you'! Do you know what that _feels _like? To be hopelessly in love with someone and _know _you can never have them? _It fucking sucks._"

She took a shuddering breath. "I look for her because I look for a chance to tell her I'm sorry… I came back because I want to make things right…and…"

The other furrowed his brow as he leaned forward. "Let me guess…"

Jinx looked down at the hardwood floor. "I still love her."

Silence rang out in the apartment for what seemed like forever until X let out a small chuckle. "_There_ we go. Now that you've got that out in the open, you seriously need to stop trying to track her down. It's kind of creepy." He stood up from the couch with a yawn then stretched before heading towards the door. "But, if you run into her again, don't hold back what you have to say. You'll end up regretting it, Jinxy."

This time it was Jinx's turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever, _Thomas. _Get out of here."

The male thief shook his head and walked out of the apartment leaving Jinx on the floor by herself. She stayed there for another hour or so, but eventually her muscles started to ache. After standing, the girl walked into her bedroom and collapsed onto the bed feeling emotionally and physically drained from the night. Safe to say, it didn't take long for her to succumb to exhaustion.

There was only one thing that went through her head as she drifted off:

'_I'm still in love with you…'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Updates for the win.**

* * *

Jinx rolled to the edge of her bed and glared at the sun shining through the openings in her blinds. Despite having slept fairly well, she felt like utter shit. Her muscles were sore, her joints ached, and there was a pounding currently taking residence between her ears.

She groaned, pressed her fists against her eyes, and rolled again-

Only to let out a shriek as her body left the warm confines of her bed and crashed onto the cold hardwood floor below.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me..." The pinkette muttered while she tried to detangle herself from the sheets that followed her off the mattress. 'I can tell already it's gonna be a great Sunday...' Jinx slowly rose up from the floor and began to make her way to the kitchen to look for something to eat. She shuffled to the fridge at the far side of the kitchen and roughly opened the heavy door to the massive box.

Disappointingly, however, there were only a few slices of week-old pizza, an apple, and half a bottle of Mountain Dew. "Man, when was the last time you stopped by the store, Jinx?" She shook her head with a sigh and let the door shut by itself. On the bright side of things, the girl knew what she was going to do today. An empty stomach - albeit common - was almost utter blasphemy in the home of Jinx.

With another sigh, Jinx walked back down the hall into her room to get dressed. She changed into a pair of dark wash jeans and a light pink V-neck tee. As for her hair, the girl just ran her fingers through the pink strands haphazardly and called it fair. Honestly, Jinx missed her longer hair, but she'd needed some change in her life. Not to mention short hair being a lot easier to keep up with.

The thief left her apartment quickly and locked each deadbolt before leaving the building.

It was sunny outside and there didn't seem to be much sidewalk traffic. It was a Sunday after all. Most of Jump's citizens were taking advantage of their day off work and were relaxing at home or spending time with their families.

Jinx mostly spent her Sundays on her couch curled up with a bottle of whatever she felt would suffice watching 'I Love Lucy' reruns.

She yawned as she continued down the sidewalk. A sense of déjà vu washed over her while she stared down at her gray, worn Converse.

Jinx hadn't been walking for long when she looked up and saw the old bookstore that she used to visit all the time before she left. Another odd feeling washed over her that made her feel...compelled to go in.

Always one for acting on impulse, Jinx shrugged and decided that groceries could wait a little bit longer. It'd been forever since she'd read a good tome or two, so without any hesitation, the pinkette pushed open the door and strode into quiet store.

The scent of paper and ink rushed at her in a wave, but she felt oddly comforted. Jinx started to walk to the back of the store where the store kept their tomes and books on multiple craft varieties.

"Hello, might I help you find something today?" A male voice asked as soon as she'd reached the back. Jinx turned to the side to see a male around her age and height with short and spiky blond hair. A tag pinned to his shirt read: Nate - Store Manager. Something about him picked at the back of her brain, but she shrugged it off and cleared her throat to speak. "Uhm, yeah actually. You could. I don't suppose you have any books on, er, blocking memories...?"

Nate scratched at his chin in thought then nodded slowly. "I think we might... Follow me, miss." He led the girl further back into the deepest part of the store until they had reached a shelf full of tomes of multiple subjects ranging from Lovecraft to dark arts.

"If we do have any, they'd be within this section. Help yourself to whatever you find. I'll be back towards the front organizing if you need anything." Nate turned and walked away once Jinx mumbled a quiet 'thank you'. She began to browse over several titles and descriptions. It didn't take long before a book titled specifically to what she'd asked about was right in her field of vision.

Jinx had just picked the large leather bound book from the shelf when she heard a pair of voices carry over to where she was.

Before she knew it, Nate was back with an all too familiar girl right by his side: Raven.

"Jinx." Raven stated in a tone that would freeze lava. Jinx's stomach dropped then jolted. She raised the book in her arms up slowly.

"Raven," Jinx started to say before thinking it unwise and shutting her mouth. Nate looked at them both oddly before shrugging and shaking his head.

"You know where I'll be if you need to find me, Rae." He said before turning, shutting the door, and leaving.

Jinx watched as Raven – obviously uncomfortable in the close atmosphere – move to skim over the other books on the shelves in front of them. It had only been a few minutes before the empath just grabbed a few books herself and moved to a table in the corner of the room.

The pinkette watched on as Raven just sat down calmly and began flitting through the pages of the first book like nothing was wrong. Jinx really wanted to say something to her… To talk to her… As creepy as it was, she couldn't help but watch the other. Every little thing she did made jolts of electricity surge through her nerves.

Jinx missed Raven desperately. She missed being able to hold her and being able to tell her how much she loved her. She wanted to kiss Raven like she used to, talk to her like she used to, wake up to her shining violet eyes like she used to. Jinx wanted Raven back so much it physically hurt her.

A voice brought the witch out of her reverie and back to the matter at hand. "You can sit." Raven muttered quietly before looking back and attempting to read her book again.

The girl nodded slowly even though the other was no longer looking in her direction. She walked over to the table with her book in hand, pulled the opposite chair from the table, and sat down. Jinx didn't know what to do afterwards… She wanted to say something, anything, but she didn't know what – or rather – where to begin.

'…If you run into her again, don't hold back what you have to say. You'll end up regretting it, Jinxy.' X's words from the previous night resounded in her head and Jinx decided to take his advice for the first time in years.

"Hey, Rae...I know you don't want to hear me, but please let me talk to you at least this once. I want to apologize." She mumbled quietly and held her breath for the biting response she expected from her ex-lover.

"It's Raven. Not Rae. I'm willing to listen, unless you try and pull the same shit you did the last time you did this." Raven spit out venomously. Jinx snapped her head up at this. It may have been a little sharper than she'd imagined, but she would take what she could get without any complaints.

'Okay, Jinx… Here you go… Don't fuck this up…' Jinx took a deep breath before leaning forward and saying what she'd needed to say for the longest time.

"Raven, it's been three years. Three years that the thought of you has weighed on my mind, that the image of has haunted me. I want to apologize. I was an idiot. If I could go back in time and change everything, I would. Losing you was the worst mistake I could make." Jinx could feel the lump in her throat swell while she tried not to cry as she continued to talk, "I was such a fucking idiot. I can't believe I let you slip away like that. I can't believe how big of a fucking mistake I made." Tears were flowing freely down Jinx's face now, just like the words flowing freely from her mouth as well, "I've looked for you for three years. I asked Sandra how you were, and constantly checked on you. I needed to see you again, but anytime I got close I chickened out and ran away. Then when I finally got the courage, I saw you with that other girl. You looked so happy and I didn't want to ruin that. I thought you had finally gotten over me and that you had moved on. I asked Sandra and she told me that I didn't have any hope in getting you back, Raven. I-" Her voice cracked as she lost the words she was trying to say. There was so much left to say, but whatever word vomit that had possessed her previously had left the room suddenly.

Jinx looked at the empath and saw the raw shock written on her face. She seemed conflicted as to what to say…or do for that matter.

Until finally, "Jinx." Raven started, grasping to find the words. Another jolt of electricity shot through her at the sound of her name.

"Yes, Rae?" She asked hesitantly.

"Do you know what I've been through in the time you left me? Apart from drowning myself in alcohol and one night stands to make the hole inside me go away, I had to deal with you prancing around with Him like a fucking show pony. Worst of all though? You left me to deal with all of that shit by myself. Alone. Even now I don't know what to do. I won't lie to you Jinx; you have hurt me the worst of anyone that has been that close to me. I got into a relationship where he made me feel like shit because I thought I deserved it because of you." The hurt in Raven's voice became more and more apparent as she kept talking. "I never got over you Jinx! I've had to live comparing every relationship I'm in to you. Every kiss, every touch, everything. Do you know what that's like? I can't put anything into it except sex because I don't want to get close enough to be hurt like that ever again."

It was like a punch to the gut and a breath of fresh air rolled into one. Jinx didn't know what to do. She wanted to grab the other girl and tell her that everything would be alright. That she'd stay by her side no matter what. That she wouldn't let go, even if hell started to freeze.

Raven was shaking, whether out of fear or anger though Jinx wasn't sure. Raven stood up quickly and went to leave, but at the last second, the thief grabbed her arm.

"Raven, wait." Jinx said. Raven turned and looked Jinx in the eyes before pulling her arm out of the others grasp. Jinx went to say something, but Raven put her off.

"Even now, you know what I want to do? I want to grab you, hold you, kiss you, and tell you everything will be okay. It's been three years since you destroyed me, and I still love you. I still want you. I'd still give up the world for you, and if I didn't know that it's a bad idea then I probably would." Raven went and walked to the door before hesitating for a minute.

"I love you Jinx." She said quietly before walking out as fast as she could, leaving Jinx to sit there open mouthed in shock.

"W-what…?" The girl sat in her chair and continued to stare at the already closed door.

'…I love you, Jinx…'

"She…loves me…? She…holy fuck she loves me… Oh my God she loves me!" Jinx jumped from her chair and grabbed her hair in a cross between surprise and elation. "I-I can't believe this…" A grin started to spread itself across Jinx's features as she put up the book and left the bookstore in complete giddiness.

All thoughts of going to get groceries had now been replaced with constant thoughts of, 'I love you, too, Raven.'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N & Disclaimer****: Oh, why, yes I have been dead. I don't own Teen Titans. Read on, chief.**

* * *

Jinx collapsed against the wall once she'd shoved her way into her apartment. She swore that door got worse every day, and the state these past accidental run-ins with Raven had put her in was definitely _not _helping.

Pushing off the wall, the ex-thief kicked the door shut and walked to the kitchen to find something to drink. Hopefully something that would soothe her nerves. She did a quick sweep of her fridge and pantry and settled with a whiskey and coke.

She sat down with the mixed drink on her couch and flicked on the T.V. for background noise. Jinx took a sip of her drink then held the cold glass to her temple as she sank against the worn and faded cushions. It'd been a week since the incident – that _wonderful _incident – at the bookstore, but almost every single day after that, Jinx had run into Raven. That's literally all it was. Jinx would go out and _somehow_ she'd end up in the same place as Raven.

_Guess I shouldn't be surprised…_ Jinx thought while she took another sip from the glass. There was a _reason_ why everyone called her _Jinx._ She was a natural bad luck charm. Raven probably thought she was running into her on purpose.

_Probably because you are,_ the voice in the back of her head piped up. Jinx rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not _that_ obsessive…," She muttered to herself. "Though I won't lie… I do like getting to see her whenever I get the chance…" Jinx gave a short laugh when she realized that it probably annoyed the fire out of the other girl. Just another thing to be unsurprised about.

It wasn't that Jinx hated running into Raven, just the opposite actually, but the fact of the matter was that every time the pinkette even saw Raven let alone tried to speak she got immensely nervous. This always led to her constant need for conversation between the two whenever they crossed paths, though the need slowly morphed into a _desire _for their conversing. Much to Raven's irritation it seemed.

But, recently, they'd reached a form of acquaintanceship and had been on polite speaking terms in public. Maybe in time they could reach a status of legitimate friendship.

Jinx was willing to try if Raven was…

Shaking her head, Jinx snatched the remote off the coffee table that she'd been using as a foot rest and turned the volume on the television up, up, up, until she drowned out her own thoughts and more than likely the shouts from neighbors next door.

She sat there watching the T.V. for who-knows-how-long before an awkward buzzing under her left leg brought her out of her zombie-like trance. Jinx shifted to the end of the couch and saw her cell phone buzzing against the couch furiously. She set her drink down, then plucked up the device to check the caller before answering. An unknown number flashed at her and Jinx's stomach rocketed up into her throat.

_Raven…? Could she have somehow gotten my number from Sandra maybe…?_

Without another thought, Jinx muted the T.V., swiped the unlock key and answered a little breathlessly, "Hello?"

"What's the matter with you this time? You sound like you just ran a mile, Jinxy." Nope; just Thomas.

Jinx visibly deflated as she muttered into the receiver. "What do you want, X?"

"Oh, _geez_, no need to be so enthusiastic. Tone it down." She could practically taste the sarcasm from the other end of the phone. "Look, I was gonna ask, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Uhm, nothing? Why?" Jinx was almost afraid to hear his answer.

"Well that new horror movie that came out a couple weeks ago, the one that got a lot of hype y'know, it's in its last weekend at the theater down on 14th. Wanna go?"

Jinx shook her head and leaned back against the arm rest of the couch. Why the _hell_ would she want to go to the movies? With X of all people. If there was anyone she actually wanted to go anywhere with it was-

Jinx sat up when an idea suddenly popped into her head.

"What time?"

"Huh?"

The pinkette sprung up from her seat on the couch. "Time. What time is the movie?"

"Uh, 8:30. So you're up for it?"

"Not with you, X, sorry! Maybe another time. Gotta go!" Jinx chirped. She quickly disconnected the call, grabbed her glass off the coffee table and knocked back the remaining liquid in one gulp. "Now where did I put that paper…" Jinx vaulted over the back of her couch and sprinted back into her room. She yanked open her closet and grabbed a shoebox full of pieces of paper with various phone numbers written on them. There was one in particular she was searching for. One written at the end of a two-page note. At the end of said note: Raven's number.

Jinx unlocked her phone again and her thumb quickly tapped out the sequence of numbers that she hadn't kept in her phone for at least two years. She paced her bedroom when the trill of the phone ringing on the other line sounded.

It was only a second before-

_'Hello? Who is this?'_ Jinx's heart hammered against her ribs and she almost hung up due to nerves. Instead she just began talking at an incredibly fast rate.

"Hey Rae, its Jinx. Uhm, I know that we're not technically on speaking terms like this, but uh I was wondering if maybe you would go to the uh movies with me tomorrow..." Even Jinx couldn't ignore the obvious shaking in her voice. She was beyond nervous and her stomach was flipping over and over. When she didn't hear anything on the other end Jinx cleared her throat and tried again.

"So, what do you think? I'm sorry if this seems forward or pushy or I'm overstepping my boundaries, I just thought it would be fun." There was a chuckle on the other end, and the girl didn't know whether to chuckle along or start cursing.

'_Actually, that sounds nice Jinx. I'll go. Just tell me what time tomorrow_.' Raven finally said, and Jinx almost forgot to reply as she did a quick jump in the air coupled with a fist pump.

"Okay, awesome! I'll probably pick you up if that's okay." Jinx rushed out.

'_That's fine with me. I'll talk to you then Jinx. Goodbye.' _

_ "_Okay, bye Rae." Jinx answered and then hung up. After she disconnected the line, Jinx tossed her phone onto the bed and practically keeled over from sheer joy. She fell back onto her bed for once actually looking forward to what tomorrow might bring. That was when she realized that she had completely forgotten to give Raven the time the movie was and when she'd be over to pick her up.

_Eh, I'll just call her again tomorrow. _Jinx grinned from ear to ear already waiting on pins and needles for tomorrow evening.

* * *

** That's the end of chapter 4. I promise I'll make chapter 5 longer and it should be up a lot sooner. I know what's going into it, it's just a matter of putting it down and all that jazz. Anyway, have a wonderful day and or night! Thank you for reading and leave a review if you like!**

**Slightly Unkempt**


End file.
